Ein Geist gibt auf
Ein Geist gibt auf ist die 13. Episode der 5. Staffel und die 124. von Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen. Handlung Timmy schleckt gerade ein Eis, als er plötzlich ein Baby schreien hört. Es ist aber nur eine Falle von Mr. Crocker, um Timmys Elfen zu erwischen. Doch kurz bevor er ein Foto von den Elfen machen kann, platzt seine Mutter ins Zimmer. Sie bringt ihm eine Lava-Lampe, die Onkel Albert aus Kanada geschickt hat. Er schubst sie wieder raus und als er wieder zur Kamera geht, hat er alles verpasst. Jetzt will er an der Lampe reiben, um seinen Frust rauszulassen. Plötzlich kommt ein Flaschengeist raus. Es ist Norm! Mr. Crocker freut sich und will nun mit Norms Hilfe die Existenz von Elfen beweisen. Dabei stellen sie fest, dass Timmy Turner der Erzfeind von beiden ist. Während Timmy mit A.J. im Schulhof spielt, schmieden Crocker und Norm einen Plan, seine Elfen zu enttarnen. Norm meint zwar, dass Crocker sich nur wünschen sollte, dass Timmy erledigt sein sollte, aber Crocker will lieber einen seiner Pläne verwenden. Als erstes wünscht Crocker sich drei Tonnen Beton, dann zwei Tonnen Stahlträger und kurz bevor er seinen dritten Wunsch äußert, erinnert Norm ihn daran, dass er nur drei Wünsche hat. Nun fragt Crocker, ob er sich noch drei Wünsche wünschen kann. Norm meint, dass alle Flaschengeister erzählen würden, dass es nicht geht, aber natürlich geht das. Also wünscht sich Crocker noch drei Wünsche. Jetzt möchte er Sprengstoff und noch drei Wünsche. Crocker hat den Arc des Fehlschlags erbaut. Er will Timmy dort hinlocken und es sprengen, um dann Timmy die Elfen zu entreißen. Timmy kommt gerade vorbei und freut sich, dass ihm ein Denkmal errichtet wurde. Jetzt sprengt Mr. Crocker es, doch es fällt auf ihn selbst. Timmy meint, dass die heutigen Denkmäler nicht mehr so stabil sind wie früher und geht weiter. Währenddessen erfüllt Norm Mr. Crocker die Wünsche, dass er befreit ist, sich nicht alle Knochen gebrochen hat und noch drei Wünsche! Wieder in der Schule sucht Mr. Crocker nach dem nächsten Plan. Norm meint, dass sie Timmy auf den Mars schicken sollten, aber Mr. Crocker will ihn auf der Erde besiegen, um seine Elfen zu erwischen. Crockers nächster Plan heißt "Plan Nummer Zwei". In der Dimmsdale Wüste wünscht er sich magische Malerfähigkeiten zu haben. Nun malt er einen Tunnel, in dem Trixie mit einem Eis auf Timmy wartet, auf eine Felswand. Anschließend wünscht er sich einen großen Felsen, der an der Felskante liegt und natürlich noch drei Wünsche. Wenn Timmy jetzt zu Trixie laufen will, knallt er gegen die Felswand und lässt dadurch den Felsen auf sich fallen. Timmy radelt auch schon daher. Er bemerkt das vermeintliche Bild von Trixie und radelt schnell darauf zu. Komischerweise ist der Tunnel nun echt und Timmy radelt mit Trixie davon. Crocker will es nicht glauben und rennt selbst auf den Tunnel zu, doch er stoppt und meint, dass er darauf nicht reinfallen werde. Er ruft nun, dass er Turners Elfen erwischen wird und lässt mit seinen Zuckungen den Felsen auf sich fallen. Am Abend arbeitet er an seinem nächsten Plan. Er hat die Hintertür zu einem Schnellrestaurant geöffnet, Klebstoffsprühdüsen und einen Kissenzerfetzer aufgestellt und einen Gummihandschuh aufgehängt. Norms Mars-Idee wird aber immer noch ignoriert. Nun aktiviert Crocker den Riesenmagneten. Während er wartet, dass Timmy mit einem kleinen Stück Metall an sich aus seinem Haus kommt, fällt ihm auf, dass vor Timmys Tür keine Rollschuhe stehen. Das ist das wichtigste an Crockers Plan. Also wünscht er sich Rollschuhe und drei weitere Wünsche. Mr. Crocker stellt die Rollschuhe nun vor Timmys Tür, doch er trägt ein Nachtsichtgerät aus Metall an sich und wird somit vom Magneten angezogen. Er rutscht in die Rollschuhe und fährt durch seine Falle. Er sieht nämlich aus wie ein Hühnchen und rollt in ein Schnellrestaurant, vor dem Timmy steht - also hätte der Plan sowieso nicht funktioniert. Norm hat das aber gern gesehen! Später am Abend stellt Crocker in der Schule fest, dass er allergisch gegen die 17 geheimen Gewürze des Schnellrestaurants ist. Er bringt Norm zur Crocker-Grotte und zeigt ihm, dass er noch jede Menge weitere Pläne hat und sie noch lange weitermachen können. Das wird Norm zu viel und er verschwindet. Währenddessen liegt Timmy im Bett und freut sich, dass der Tag so toll war, denn er wurde von Crocker in Ruhe gelassen (glaubt er) und konnte Zeit mit Trixie verbringen, sowie ein verrücktes Hühnchen sehen. Plötzlich taucht aber Norm auf. Norm sagt, dass er hier ist, um Rache zu nehmen. Wanda will Timmy beschützen, doch Norm sagt, dass er es Timmy heimzahlen wollte, doch Crocker treibt ihn in den Wahnsinn. Deswegen braucht er Timmys Hilfe. Somit hat Timmy drei Wünsche frei und Norm hat einen Vorschlag. Timmy nützt diesen und sie schicken Crocker zum Mars. Dort meint Norm, dass Timmy noch zwei Wünsche hat und fragt Timmy, ob dieser etwas an seinen Vorderzähnen ändern wolle. Charaktere / Sprecher Orte und Häuser * Erde ** Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika *** Dimmsdale **** Haus der Crockers **** Dimmsdale Elementary School ***** Crocker-Grotte **** Van **** DFC-Restaurant **** Haus der Turners **** Wüste * Mars Trivia und Fehler * Das ist der zweite Auftritt von Norm. Der erste war in der Folge "Der Geist aus der Lampe". * Man kann sich doch unendlich viele Wünsche von Flaschengeistern wünschen, sie haben es nur verheimlicht. * DFC (Dimmsdale Fried Chicken) ist eine Anspielung auf KFC. * Die Szene in der Wüste, in der Crocker einen Tunnel auf die Wand malt und einen Felsen an der Klippe platziert, ist eine Anspielung auf "Road Runner und Wile E. Coyote". * Als Norm sich einen Eisbecher zaubert ist es zuerst Schokoladeneis, dann Vanilleschote und nachdem Mr. Crocker es geschüttelt hat, ist es wieder Schokolade. * Die Lade "Diabolische Pläne O-S" ist zuerst in der Mitte, doch als Mr. Crocker sie öffnet, ist es die unterste Lade vom Kasten. * Nachdem Crocker sagt, dass er auf diesen uralten Trick nicht reinfalle, ist die Straße auch außerhalb des Tunnels für einen kurzen Moment gemalt, obwohl er hier nur eine weiße Linie gemalt hat. * Mr. Crocker hat Federn und Brandflecken im Gesicht, doch nachdem er sagt: "Du bist natürlich nicht an allem schuld!", sieht er wieder wie vorher aus. en:Back to the Norm Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5 __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__